Mr September
by The Violent Molly Annice
Summary: Kurt finds himself looking at a firefighter calendar and well look who is Mr. September; David Karofsky. He didn't know he was in town so why not re-introduce himself to the man. What Kurt didn't know was that it was just the beginning of a new journey with the man.


**A/n: **Hey, so this is Day one of the Kurtofskyfest. I wrote this in several days. It is day one of the winterfest and a fill for the kink memes. The prmpt asked for light objectification, firefighter!Dave

Kurt is single, successful and living on his own in a big city somewhere when he finds his friends/cast-mates/coworkers gathered around a table one day, ogling that year's hunky firefighter calendar. He joins in only to get a shock when they flip the page to September and there sits David Karofsky with his big, sexy chest on display and a shy smile on his face.

Kurt had no idea Dave lived in the same city and certainly no clue about what he chose to do with his life, but now that he knows, it's only polite to go say hello, right?

Would love to see:  
-Dave being embarrassed about the whole calendar thing  
-Kurt getting a bit weirded out about how obsessed he is with the picture  
-Dave being out to the other firefighters  
-Kurt going to see him and being referred to as 'another fanboy' before people find out they know each other

Please no:  
-character death  
-hard kinks (though hard sex is please YES :D)

Constructive criticism is welcome.

**Mr. September**

The break room of Vogue has become a source of amusement for Kurt since becoming full time and writing his own blog. He found that as time went by that the writers had enjoyed ogling over picture of naked men.

"What is the ogle piece," Kurt said.

"Some work I did with the city," said Alexandra O'Hara one of the cheekier photographers said with the biggest grin. "It was all volunteer work putting it together but totally worth it. I got to play with Mr. September's junk. A very fuckable burly gay man and I was the first and last girl that got to touch his junk." She sighed happily at the memory. "Best fucking day of my life, Mr. Pretty." Kurt rolled his eyes at her nickname for him.

"They are quite nice to look at," said Aiden, one of the new interns for Isabella. He was very shy around Kurt for some reason and always blushed and stammered. "Uhm, Mr. Hummel I could get you a cup of coffee." Alexandra rolled her eyes at his ass kissing.

"No it's quite alright Aiden I can get it myself and I have told you before that you can call me Kurt. I am only just a few years older than you."

"Uh, Right?"

"Alex, you do realize that who ever this Mr. September is doesn't exactly want you if your description is gay, right," Kurt said as he poured himself a cup of coffee and added two creams and a sugar.

"I don't care if he is interested beside you know how I get in a photo shoot. I didn't realize I was going to grab his crotch until after the fact. Although he wasn't amused with me saying his dick looks small in my camera or the grabby hands. He threated to sue. I threatened to sleep with the judge. It was all good."

"Adorable," Kurt said, looking over her shoulder at Mr. April. He was a tall muscular black man that had a nice six pack on him and a mouth of teeth that Kurt swore had at one point had braces in them because in his head they were just a little too straight. In the corner was a blurb about the man. His name was Michael, he is single and his favorite things to do are play basketball with his friends and to cook fresh lobster he bought at the fisher's market. He immigrated to New York from the Exotic land called Newfoundland, Canada. He can speak both French and English.

"I know right," Alexandra said.

"So who is after Mr. April," Kurt asked.

Aidan smiled at Kurt, "Mr. May and his name is Meredith."

Kurt turned and stared at Aidan, "What?"

"He is not kidding. His name is Meredith," Alexandra said turning the page to Meredith. A big white man blond haired man with a hairy chest that looked like he came from a historical Scottish romance novel who is only missing the Kilt to go with it. Beside him sat a very intimidating little Toy poodle missing an eye and one leg. The Blurb beside Meredith's name said that Meredith has a fiancé named John and enjoys on his free time volunteering rescuing unwanted animals like his friend Fluffy but telling from the belly on Fluffy the dog was well loved and fed. He came from Boston. He sounded like a very nice guy and it was kind of a shame he wasn't single.

Mr. June was named Andrew and he was a smaller clean-shaven man. He was white brunette with patches of red skin coming through and a tinier muscular build that wasn't as impressive as the two men before him and he a chest and face full of freckles. The blurb beside his name said that he liked long walks on the beach and reading to his blind grandmother. He was born and raised in New York City. He was married to a woman named Margaret

Mr. July was a man that looked creepily a lot like George Clooney pre-gray hair. He is a single Dad. His Enjoyments were going to church with his family and playing with his two kids.

Mr. August was two men, an Asian man and a black one both grinning at each other in tuxes. It was a picture of them getting married. It turned out the two met on the job and now fight fires together side by side. They met, got engaged and married in August of separate years. Which is why they were made Mr. August together.

They turned a page to David Karofsky. Kurt choked on his coffee.

"I know that guy," he said, poking the picture, "I used to go to high school with him."

"Well Lima sounds like a small town," Aidan said, "you probably-"

"David and I have a complicated past," Kurt shrugged as he read the blurb beside David. It said he was gay and single. That he likes watching sports with the boys and going out dancing everyone once in a while. He has a cat named Fancy.

"Want to talk about it amongst colleagues," Alexandra asked.

"It happened a long time ago," said Kurt, "Damn those shoulders are amazing."

"Makes you want to climb him like a kid on a tree," Alexandra.

"And lick every drop of sweat off his body," Kurt said, gulping down his coffee as Alexandra threw her head back to laugh.

"Isn't he kind of big," Aidan asked, "I mean he looks like someone that can throw you around and not in the good way? I mean sometimes smaller is better at times." Both Kurt and Alexandra stared at him before look at each other and rolling their eyes.

"He's harmless," Alexandra said, rolling her eyes, "if he was really temperamental he would have punched me. Wouldn't be the first model to give me a black eye."

"Actually he has gotten better with his temperament," Kurt said, "When we first went to high school he used to be my bully. I had to change school's because my Dad feared for my life."

"What," Alexandra said. She stared at Kurt bewildered.

"See I told you he was dangerous," Aidan said smiling

"Actually he changed quite a lot in high school. He ended up getting blackmailed into running for Prom King because a girl I knew thought that bringing me back would win her votes. Him and I ended up both getting crowned Prom King and Queen as a joke. He changed school's because of it."

"High school sounded dramatic and here in my high school all I did at lunch was go out and take goofy pictures and read porn for book reports," Alexandra said. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"So," Alexandra said, "do you still talk to David or do you want to get back knowing him or am I being to presumptuous again?"

"Oooh, Fancy word coming from your vocabulary. Where did you learn it," Kurt asked.

"Porn."

Kurt burst out laughing.

"So want to get to know him again or what?"

"I don't know," said Kurt, "it's been a few years. Beside I made promises to him that I didn't keep and he might not to see me."

"Look you don't know if you don't try," she said before digging into her purse beside her and grabbing out a little notebook and a pen. Kurt watched her as she wrote down two addresses on the September page of the calendar before handing it to him. "If he doesn't want to see you he seems like the kind of guy that would tell you to fuck off and not beat around the bush. Besides he seems a lot like you in ways like the fact that you both are complete push overs. I sometimes feel like I am bullying you and I have to hold back my punches."

"I am not," said Kurt, rolling his eyes.

"He is not a push over," Aidan scolded at her.

Alexandra rolled her eyes and snorted. "Aidan, you are not going to get into his pants by being the suck up you are."

Kurt stared shocked at Aidan, "That explains a lot. I am sorry Aidan."

"Turn him down nicely Kurt and at least think about getting back in touch with David," said Alexandra as she kissed Kurt on the forehead as she handed him the calendar, "You never know unless you don't try." Kurt rolled his eyes watching her walk out of the room before doing exactly as she said with Aidan. Through out the day he stared at the 2017 calendar and thought if he should or should not. It has been over five years since he saw David. But by the end of the workday he decided to drive by David's work. If he wasn't there than he would take it as a sign that he wasted his time and move on. He got onto his computer found the routes to David's work and how to get home from there and if it just happened that he needed to get off the train to walk by David's apartment to see if he was home than it was just a happy coincidence.

He printed off how he could get there and started closing up shop before taking the subway and chickening out. In the next week he would chicken out. He would then put it back up on any surface that was close enough that he could look at it. It was ridiculous how attracted to it he was. It was going from silly to stupid to really stupid crazy.

On the fifth chicken out he decided to step into a small little burger place that he passed by each day when almost walking by the Fire Station to see four fire men talking in a booth and one of them just happening to be David.

He sighed and pulled out the calendar from the brief case he was carrying. Kurt then pulled as much courage as he could before walking over. "Would you mind signing this?" Kurt watched David roll his eyes before he looked at him to probably tell him off. David didn't say anything as he recognized him quickly. Kurt watched as David just gaped at him for a second.

"Hey David, You finally got a cute fan boy this time. Isn't he cute? You should bring this one home since you're off work." Kurt rolled his eyes as another guy in a red shirt elbowed the loud mouth.

"Steve knock it off or Davey boy isn't getting laid," the guy said.

"You two knock it off," scolded another man at the table.

David stared at him, "Hi Kurt." All the men at the table stared.

"You know this guy," asked one of the guys.

"We went to high school together," said Kurt, "I found out by a co-worker that you lived in town and she helped me track you down. Nice picture."

"Uh thanks," said David, flushing a pretty red, "so your co-worker knew where I worked and lived. How?"

"She was the photographer," Kurt smirked as he watched David groan.

"She knows where I live. Why? How?"

"Is this photographer lady hot," Steve asked.

"Since Davey boy decided not to introduce you to all of us," said the older man, "I am Rick, Idiot number one is Steve and idiot number two is Creighton."

"But you can call me Greg," said Creighton waving. David rolled his eyes.

"Um Kurt want to get out of here. Catch up," David asked.

"Sure," Kurt said as David stood up and told his friends good-bye. The two not talking until they are outside.

"So what brought you to this part of town," David asked, "I know the bitch of a photographer told you but I don't see why you are here."

"I was curious about how you have been doing," Kurt told him, "So firefighter."

"And paramedic," David shrugged, "I guess I like saving people. Doing good."

Kurt smiled before looking him up and down, "It looks good on you." He did look really good in that T-shirt that his shoulders filled out nicely and those jeans showed off the nicest ass. He wouldn't mind worshipping that ass with his mouth but part of him wouldn't mind also climbing those shoulders like a kid on a gym set. He looked up to see a blushing David who was starting to look a little smug.

"Thanks Kurt," said David, "So you dating any one at the moment?"

Kurt stared "No, I am single. You?"

David licked his lips, "Single for about six's weeks now."

Kurt looked at him with more fascination. He couldn't believe anyone would let David go. Sometimes he looked back on that week where he showered him with more romance than Blaine ever did, "Really?"

"Why you don't think I'd get anyone," David asked, "because I am pretty sure the only reason you're talking to me is to make sure I am still not in the closet like as if you are my Gay parole officer or something."

Kurt stared at him, "No, I saw you in this calendar, realized you were in town and was curious about how you have been. I'm sorry for losing touch."

David licked his lips and nodded. Kurt wished he could read the other man's mind. He chuckled finally, "So you went in search for me. My place is up the road. I know you went into Mals' to probably get a burger or something so I could make you a sandwich and a cup of coffee."

"That's nice," Kurt said smiling at David and following him down to a building. They quickly took the elevator up to the fifth floor, the two talking all the way up and into David's apartment.

David's apartment was a medium sized Studio flat. David's living room bedroom consisted of a king sized bed with a black and in front of it a flat screen TV hanging from the wall. Underneath the TV was a Black Dresser. Kurt could see that there was a small corridor right beside the bed in the corner farthest from them. Right beside the door was a small kitchen area that was just big enough to cook in but just barely and a small table that had two chairs beside it.

"I know the place is small but I moved, the rents decent, management of the place isn't a bunch off assholes and I can't seem to get my ass out looking for a bigger place," David shrugged, unrepentant.

"It's a nice place," Kurt said, examining a painting on the wall of a black and white couple walking down a park walkway in august, "the bathroom is down there.

"Yeah," David said, "I will just make a sandwich and coffee."

Kurt smiled at him awkwardly before heading to the bathroom and sitting on the toilet for a few seconds silently panicking before getting up and washing his hands. He was Kurt Hummel. He went through crap and still walked on. He had nerves of steel. When he walked out of the bathroom. David was busy making a sandwich and the smell of coffee being made filled the air. "Do you need help with any of that?"

"No, I am fine," David said, "just sit down and let me work?"

"Kurt smiled before sitting down at the table. He couldn't help himself but ogle David's ass while sitting there. He couldn't remember in high school David's ass being that ogle worthy but most of high school he spent time flinching away from David so that could have been a reason. He didn't find Puck good looking until after high school and he went back looking through his yearbook.

"So, what do you like on your sandwich, "I have mayo, mustard, tomatoes my neighbor bought me because she's the Virgin Mary and she wants to make her son proud."

Kurt stared, "the Virgin Mary buys you produce."

"Just my tomatoes," David said, "She's a nice lady though. Her husband takes care of her really well. They have been together for 60 years."

"That sounds nice," Kurt said, "Why does she believe she is the Virgin Mary?"

"A mixture of Schizophrenia and dementia," David shrugged, "She is a very loving lady. So your sandwich?"

"Anything is fine on it," Kurt shrugged.

"How do you like your coffee?"

"A cream and sugar is fine," Kurt said as he watched David pour him a cup and grabbing the cream from the fridge before doing so. David quickly cut up Kurt's sandwich into Triangles and placing it on the plate.

"So," David said, "I'm sorry I'm being awkward."

"No, you're not the only one being awkward. Trust me on this," Kurt said.

The two smiled at each other for a second before the two slowly made there way into small talk and stuff that interested them. They talked for four hours straight about everything and anything they could. It wasn't until they noticed the time that Kurt decided he should part. As Kurt was just about leaving they were both smiling at each other at the door, "You know Kurt, we should get together again but next time can you cut out with the looks?"

"What looks," Kurt asked as David opened the door.

"The looks like you want me," David said, "like you want to have sex with me."

"Oh," Kurt said staring at him. David licked hips before leaning over and softly kissing Kurt on the lips. It was barely there and Kurt could wonder why David closed his eyes for it before David's eyes flew open. David pulled away to say something but didn't get anything out as Kurt grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. David shut the door as Kurt slowly licked his way into David's mouth. He tasted of coffee and a hint of burger from earlier that day. David whimpered into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waste. Kurt enjoyed the fact that they were so close in height because neither had to strain to kiss the other.

Kurt sighed before reaching down and pulling at David's shirt slightly to get closer and to be able to touch David skin as David pushed him against the door. The two continued kissing and feeling each other up only to pull away when they needed to breath again. "I really need to stop pushing you into things," David muttered, his voice sounding lower with lust before he leaned down and started kissing Kurt's jaw line and neck.

"You should," Kurt gasped causing David to stop for a moment, "to make it up for me you should let me push you up against that bed."

David groaned, "Fuck yeah." Kurt grabbed at David's shirt and yanked it over his head. Before reaching for the buttons of his suit jacket and pulling it off. The two slowly making their way to David's bed and slowly losing clothes as they go.

"I love these arms," Kurt mumbled as he pushed David back onto the bed before crawling on top of him and started to worship David's chest. Slowly pulling out whiny needy noises from David's lips. Kurt watched David's face through out. He loved the fact that he was making those noises come from David just by licking one of David's nipples or just softly scraping his teeth over an extra sensitive area.

"Kurt, fuck," gasped David before pushing him down on the bed.

"What are you doing," Kurt gasped as David reached between Kurt's legs to grab a hold of his cock. Kurt groaned at the pressure. David started sucking and licking his way down Kurt's chest. He sucked, nibbled and licked every place he could think of leaving a small trail of red bumps down Kurt's chest. He was slowly pumping Kurt

"David," Kurt whined, "I want to touch you."

"Then touch," David said as he eyed Kurt's dick up before being pulled up into a kiss with Kurt. The kiss was dirty and wet and perfect before David was yanking away and grabbing into bedside table where a pack of condoms are and pulling out five of them. "Want to go through my last condoms?"

Kurt nodded staring at them as David smiled at him before going down and rolling one on Kurt's dick. He licked and sucked on the head of Kurt's dick before sucking and licking down it as one of his hands played and fondled Kurt's balls. Kurt could hear his pleas of "fuck", "please," "god yes" fall from his mouth and wished he could a little embarrassed by them but just couldn't give a damn because David's hand was on his balls. "David, I'm going to cum," Kurt whined as David picked up his pace. It didn't take long before he was filling the condom with cum. David stared up at him with a smugness on his face as he pulled the used condom off and dropping it into a garbage can beside the bed before Kurt was pushing him back on to the bed. Kurt sunk down and placed a condom on David's penis before he started returning the favor.

He licked up and down David's shaft before taking up bobbing. He was enjoying this before an idea came into his head. "Do you have lube," Kurt asked.

"Uhuh," David said before reaching for some in the drawer he got the condoms from before handing them to Kurt, "Why?"

"I want to finger you," Kurt said before going back suck on David's cock, "if you are okay with that?"

"Fuck yeah," David said, as Kurt licks a strip down his penis. Kurt could feel David's eyes on him as he opened the bottle of lube and poured a nice amount on to his fingers. He kept on sucking and licking David as he softly brushed his finger across David's asshole. He heard David whisper a fuck as he circled his finger around that area. He felt David push into the finger. Kurt smiled around David's dick as he slowly pushed it in and slowly. David's hips slowly jerking up into Kurt's mouth and down onto Kurt's finger.

It wasn't long before Kurt was adding another finger and a third top open up David wider. His own dick was hard and he wanted to just put his dick inside of David. The way David was whining and whimpering you would think he hasn't had bottomed in a long time. He slowly let go of David's penis from his mouth. Only to watch David grab it and start jerking it off

"You are a greedy bottom," Kurt said hearing the amusement in his hoarse voice.

"Fuck, Kurt just put your dick in me," David whined, "please."

"Not until I get you off," Kurt said, feeling sexy with a full-grown man withering beneath his fingers before taking David's dick back into his mouth. He slowly felt David losing it. He knew David was about to let go all he needed was just that little push. He used his free hand to fondle David's testicles as swallowed around the head of David's cock. It took seconds after for David to fill his condom with a scream. Kurt slowly pulled his fingers out of David as he pulled the condom off the man to only throw it into the trashcan. It was only a few seconds later that David yanked Kurt up and into a kiss that became sloppy right from the get go. "Which position do you p-?"

David pushed him off and got onto all fours before presenting his ass, "This way." Kurt smirked at the sight of the eager man in front of him.

"You like to bottom I see," Kurt said, letting out a huff of laughter.

"I am a greedy bottom," David shrugged unrepentant. Kurt smiled fondly at David before slowly pushing his dick into him. It didn't take long before he was all the way into David's ass.

"Your tight," Kurt gasped as David squeezed around him.

"Just start moving," David snapped pushing back into him. Kurt rolled his eyes before pushing in and the two slowly moving to a rhythm. It didn't take long before the bed was shaking from the force they were putting into the thrusts. David's bed shaking against the wall as their thrusts got harder. He watched as David grabbed between his legs and started to pump himself. It didn't seem too long before Kurt felt his balls start to tighten. He knew he wanted David to cum before him so he reached in front of David to hold to help jerk David off. He could feel David getting close a second time so he reached between Dave's legs with his other to roll around to squeeze gently Dave's balls. It just needed a few jerks of his hand and a squeeze of David's testicles to have David fall over the edge and with the last squeeze it didn't take long for Kurt to follow after him filling the condom he wore.

Kurt quickly pulled out of David along with the condom and quickly tied it up before snuggling into David's back for a second.

"Kurt get off," David said. Kurt quickly did so only so that Dave could pull him into a cuddle. The two slowly falling asleep into each other's arms for the night cuddled up to each other.

Kurt opened his eyes to see David watching his face, he yawned, "What time is it?"

"Six am."

"That's nice," Kurt mumbled cuddling deeper.

"Kurt I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tonight with me? I would understand if this was a one time thing," Dave rambled before getting silenced by a kiss.

"I would love that," Kurt said, "and another date after that if it works out. But if this doesn't work out what ever we are. I don't want to lose you again as a friend."

David yawned, "That sounds nice." David said before snuggling closer to Kurt as they started to fall back asleep with a promise of a new beginning that all started with a calendar.

End. My apologies if it is awkward. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
